


Sweet Surprise

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



Deanna kept her eyes closed, but she could smell the chocolate. It was impossible to keep that delicious scent a secret. Her mouth was already watering. She had to resist the urge to lick her lips in anticipation. 

"No peeking," Beverly warned, voice playful. Deanna could sense the warmth of delight, anticipation, and love in Beverly's thoughts. That was part of the joy of sharing in a surprise as an empath. "Alright, open."

The bite that slipped between her lips was sweet, rich, moist chocolate cake, and Deanna moaned softly as she tasted it. 

"Worth the wait?" Beverly asked.

"Absolutely."


End file.
